


Arrecife

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus besos sabían a mar; incluso su piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrecife

Sus besos sabían a mar; incluso su piel. Hasta su cabello olía a mar. Allí abajo todo cobraba un matiz diferente, nada se apreciaba igual y eso no excluía los sabores.

Que más de uno, en son de broma, hubiese dicho que la comida tenía mucha sal, no se dejaba de lado que era cierto. Pero no, con Sorrento todo era dulce. No porque el guerrero lo fuese en verdad; eso Kanon lo comprendió con el tiempo: que se trataba de una de las tantas tretas que poseían las Sirenas. Tetis, muy amablemente, le había advertido; creyó que eran celos de la muchacha, él no podía verlo a Sorrento más que como un niño.

—¿Vamos a…?

La expresión de Siren, mezcla de terror y ansiedad por el inminente suceso le arrancó una carcajada.

—Claro…

No pretendía morir virgen, ¿cierto? Eran soldados y como tales en cualquier momento podía desatarse una guerra y morir. Era tan sólo un niño, eso era. Fácil le doblaba en edad traspasando la barrera de lo moral, pero allí, bajo el mar, no existía un cuerpo legislativo (gracias a Dios o ya estaría preso).

Lo descubrió hombre esa noche, degustó el semen del joven general apreciándola dulce. Oh, todo era dulce junto a Sorrento, todo era maravilloso.

Lástima que algún día todo eso tuviese que acabar. Kanon lo sabía, que estaba conduciéndolos a todos a una muerte segura que no excluía a Sorrento.

El condenado crío, al que creía tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, no titubeó un segundo en enfrentarlo cuando supo que había sido engañado. Ahí ya todo dejó de parecerle dulce. Descubrió el amargo sabor de la venganza, la traición de la mano de una Sirena, tan despiadadas y con la capacidad de llevar a la completa perdición a cualquier marino. Kanon, en su magnificencia y egolatría, no se vio exento de ello.

Y lo último que recordaba era una dulce melodía, tan dulce como lo había sido Sorrento cuando no se hubiese convertido en la quimera que su rango ostentaba.

Desde el día en el que Sorrento le perdonó la vida —por amor o lo que fuese— se juró nunca más volver a subestimar el poder del mar.

Ahora, cada vez que escucha el canto de las sirenas se estremece y siente sobre los labios un gusto muy particular. El mar nunca le pareció salado; para él siempre fue dulce.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
